A personal digital assistance cradle has been heretofore known, which includes a circuit board on which a first connector with spring-shaped terminals to be connected to connection terminals of a personal digital assistance and a second connector to be connected to a cable (e.g., a USB cable) for connection to an information processing unit are mounted (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Moreover, a pogo pin connector has been also known, which includes, instead of the spring-shaped terminals, a plurality of movable pins (pogo pins) being extendable by springs.